Animal Instincts
by BeamaCasey
Summary: Yami Moto has fallen hard for Mokuba Kaiba, the new arrival at Domino High. But some things always try to come between basic human and animal instincts. (MokubaxYami)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story is entirely AU, that is there are no Ancient Egyptian spirits, no Millennium items and no Duel Monsters (sorry if that upsets some people, but I cannot write anything to do with Duel Monster battles!)  
Next, this is a yaoi fan fiction. For those of you who don't know, yaoi means boyxboy relationships, so turn back now if you do not like this sort of thing.  
The rating stands at the moment at PG-13. There may, and I stress the word may, be a lemon a few chapters on, and in that case I will have to raise the rating.  
Some of the characters, Mokuba and Yami mostly, will be OOC. Yami is shier and although he is confident at times, be prepared for some major blushing around Mokuba. Mokuba is more confident around Yami, and you may want to take notice to the pairing order in the summary...  
Another thing you may want to be aware of is that in my story, Mokuba is actually 1 year older than Yugi.  
Right, sorry about the long list of A/N, but it had to be done. Anyway, on with the story now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Animal Instincts

Chapter 1

Beep Beep!

A low groan emitted from the bed near the bedside cabinet. But it was empty... the owner of the bed (and groan) was in a heap on the floor.

Beep Beep!

This time, the voice gave an annoyed "Argh!" as a long slender arm reached up to the bedside cabinet from the floor and blindly groped around for the alarm clock.

Finally switching off the annoying beeping, the person, boy to be exact, got up from the ground, slightly disorientated as he wondered how he had got there. Then he remembered. He had been having an... interesting dream. He couldn't see what was actually happening, all he knew was that it was good.  
He blushed as the dream came back to him. The guy who was with Yami certainly knew what he was doing.  
Yes, guy. Yami was very openly gay, and it obviously didn't bother him.

As though to bring him out of his thoughts, Yami heard noises from the bedroom next door.  
His 14 year old brother Yugi was already up, or at least thinking about getting up. Yami had always referred to Yugi as his baby brother, despite Yugi only being two years younger than him, but Yami knew that it infuriated the younger teen so much, so had kept it up.  
Even though Yami irritated his brother on purpose, they both loved each other very much.

Their mother had died shortly after giving birth to Yugi, but the strange thing was that she wasn't exhausted at all, she was actually really healthy. So the boys had been motherless... natural, suicide or murder, take your pick.  
Their father had then left them with their grandfather when Yami was 6 years old and Yugi 4. He had used the excuse that grandpa was very lonely so needed company, but Yami knew the truth. His father either couldn't handle them, or just couldn't stand his own sons being around him. So the two boys had been abandoned.

Yami was bought out of his thoughts again by his brother. He heard Yugi get up and yawn loudly and Yami immediately dropped the bed covers that he was holding, intending to make the bed, to rush into the bathroom before his brother.  
As soon as he saw Yugi's shadow coming round the corner, he rushed out of his room and into the bathroom. He vaguely heard a whine from his brother before he closed the door.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, pounding on the door.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked innocently from in the bathroom, not poking his head outside just in case.

"Yami, you knew I was going in there first," Yugi whined to his older-by-two-years brother. "Argh! You do this every morning!" he yelled at the door.

He heard the lock click and thought he had won, but Yami just poked his head round the door wearing his trademark smirk and said "well you'll be used it by now then." Yami closed the door again, locked it and Yugi heard the sound of running water.

'Great,' Yugi thought to himself. 'I'm not getting in there for a while.'

Finally, about an hour later, the two boys were ready for school. The minute Yami had emerged from the bathroom, Yugi sped in. Yami chuckled and then laughed even harder when he heard Yugi give a relieved sigh. He could only imagine what would have happened if he had been just one minute longer.  
Yami and Yugi said good-bye to their grandfather who was sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper.

It was the beginning of another half term, and the short two week break had ended. Although the boys were a bit annoyed to be going back to school having just gotten used to the holidays, they could not deny that they had missed their friends, as they hadn't seen them throughout the whole of the two weeks' holiday.

As they entered the grounds they heard a familiar voice calling them. "Hey! Yami, Yug!"It was Joey Wheeler, one of Yami and Yugi's closest friends. He and his sister, Serenity, lived separately after the divorce of their parents. Even though they only saw each other about once a week, the bond between each other had always been strong and still was.

"Hey, Joey!" both brothers greeted. "Have you seen Tristan at all today?" Yugi asked.  
Tristan was also one of their close friends, but not as close as Joey who had known Yami since he was 6 years old, and Yugi 4.

"No, but he's probably hanging around the girls, looking if he can find a date right at the beginning of term as usual."  
The three teens laughed. At that moment, a huge limo pulled up outside the school.  
"Oh, great. Moneybags is here," Joey said.

'Moneybags' was Seto Kaiba. After his step-father had died, he had inherited KaibaCorp., and so was extremely rich, and owned his own company, even though he was only 16 years old.

Kaiba stepped out of the stretch limo and almost immediately a group of ecstatic fan girls rushed up to the rich CEO. A small chuckle could be heard behind Kaiba and as the group moved on, it revealed a young boy, about 15 years old standing by the door of the limo.

Yami found himself staring captivated by this young boy. He had waist length raven black hair, and although he was still in his early teens, his face held a mysteriousness and deviousness that excited Yami. He did look oddly familiar...

"You okay, big bro?" the smaller boy asked grinning after his brother. His voice made Yami smile; so much so that he didn't even realise what the object of his affections had said until Kaiba answered.

"Mokuba. Go to reception as soon as the bell rings for class. Tell them that you're new, okay? I'll try to see you at lunch. Have fun on your first day."  
Kaiba had barely gotten out the last words before the fan girls rushed him off again, much to Joey's delight.

Reality suddenly hit Yami. That boy was Mokuba? As in the small boy he hadn't seen for about two years? The last time he had seen him was when he came to the video store that Yami and Yugi's grandfather ran. Yugi and Mokuba had been friends before, so Yugi had asked Mokuba to stay for dinner. They were quite close, but after Mokuba left Domino to go to Tokyo with his brother, they grew apart.

Now, here he was again. Yami couldn't believe how he had changed. Gone was the small, timid boy, and in his place stood a young man, confident of almost everything he did. The two years away obviously did a lot for his attitude, but also for his looks.

The school uniform had been abandoned (some of the students complained that the uniform was bordering on child abuse!) and right now, Yami thanked every god he could think of for the school council who decided it. Mokuba was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that was under a hooded crimson waistcoat. He wore tight fitting black leather pants, and although it left little to the imagination, gods, was Yami's imagination reeling!

"Uh, Yami! Hello?" Yugi's hand waving in front of his face bought Yami out of his reverie.  
"Huh! What!" he asked intelligently.  
"You okay, Yami?" Joey asked, grinning. "You spaced out for a while there."

"Oh. Um, I was just thinking," Yami answered rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh _huh_," Yugi answered, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

The morning passed by uneventfully. Yami had not seen Mokuba since that morning, but he couldn't help seeing the boy in all his glory whenever he closed his eyes.  
Yami wasn't aware of it, but he grinned every time he thought of the young man - something that didn't go unnoticed by his younger brother and friends.

"Hey, Yami!" Tristan yelled in Yami's ear when he zoned out again.  
Yami looked round at Tristan, the goofy grin still on his face. The others looked at him with some amusement.

"What's up with you today, man?" Tristan asked. He could have sounded concerned, but the grin on his face betrayed him.

In reply, Yami's smile just grew and he let out a long sigh. "Nothing. Just... nothing," he answered, the stupid grin still on his face.

Yugi leant over to Joey and Tristan and whispered something to them about dreaming and moans coming from Yami's room last night. The other two looked at Yami with wide eyes.

"Hey, guys," came a familiar voice. The sane people, (well, sane at that moment, with Yami still lost in his dream world), looked up and saw Mokuba. "Mind if I sit with you?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Not at all, Mokuba," Yugi replied.

"Where's Moneybags?" Joey asked.

"Um, he's in the library or something. He said something about it's the only place those fan girls wouldn't find him," Mokuba chuckled and Joey looked delighted at the thought of the great Seto Kaiba having to run from a bunch of crazed girls.

"Uh, what's going on with Yami?" Mokuba asked, looking slightly concerned for the boy he had sat next to.

"Well, we're not completely sure," Tristan answered. "Although Yugi thinks it may have something to do with a dream he had about some guy last night."

"Oh, I know those," Mokuba smirked knowingly.

This shocked everyone.  
"You mean you're... " Joey stammered, more than a little shocked.

Mokuba nodded, but didn't seem in the least embarrassed.  
Instead, he turned to Yami and waved his hand in front of his face. "Yami. Oh, Yami."

When that didn't work, Mokuba simply flicked the other on the nose.  
"Huh? What... " Yami looked around, as if to find someone about to attack him.

"Finally, you're back in the world of the living!" Mokuba exclaimed sarcastically.

At the sound of his voice, Yami looked round to see dark grey eyes sparkling with amusement staring back at him.  
"Mokuba," he squeaked. He couldn't help a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Joey howled with laughter. "Oh man, I wish I had my camera! First Yami goes all dreamy on us, then he blushes!" Joey snorted as he tried to control his laughter, but it only made him cackle even harder.

Mokuba smiled also, making Yami blush even more. Gods, did this kid know what he did to him?

Well, there's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Well I'm back with another update. Thanks so much to squizles for my very first review. I'm glad you liked it.  
This chapter has the same warnings as last time: AU, OCCness and PG-13.  
Right on with chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Gasp. Pant.

A pair of soft lips covered Yami's briefly and he opened his eyes to see grey orbs looking into his own.

"Mokuba," he breathed.

Mokuba smirked and started kissing down Yami's neck and chest, marking him as a sign to others that Yami was _his._

Yami gasped again as Mokuba's teeth raked gently across his chest and he wondered how it was that he found himself without a shirt.

The thought was quickly pushed from his head though when Mokuba took one of Yami's now hard nipples into his mouth, making the older teen moan deep in his throat.

Lust clouded his eyes, but Yami vaguely saw Mokuba make his way up to his ear, licking it before whispering huskily: "I want you."

Yami's eyes widened. He saw Mokuba make his way down his body again, stopping at Yami's almost painful hardened member.

Yami braced himself for Mokuba to take his erection in his warm, wet cavern, when Mokuba looked up again and said "beep beep".

Yami sat up quickly, the beeping of the alarm clock more annoying than ever now. Gods, that dream. It seemed so real. Yami almost expected to turn round to see Mokuba laying on the bed next to him, but of course the gods weren't _that _kind.

Yami felt something warm, wet and kind of squishy _down there. _Good Ra, he had a wet dream. He hadn't had one of those since he was about 14!

Sighing, he flopped down onto the bed again. "Man, I've got it bad."

That lunchtime found Mokuba sitting with Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan as he had yesterday. Kaiba had once again gone to the library in the hopes of escaping the crazy rampage of fan girls, so Mokuba was left pretty much on his own until he met up with the others.

While the 5 boys were sitting down eating lunch, Yugi thought this a good time to ask Mokuba about the past two years he spent in Tokyo.

"So, what were you actually doing while you were there?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I went to school obviously," Mokuba replied. "Seto wanted me to do business studies, seeing as how he wants me to take over KaibaCorp. When I'm older." He sighed and his friends looked at him.

"I don't sense much joy in those words," Tristan said frowning in concern.

"No," Mokuba again sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, its an honour that Seto would want me to take over the business, but basically, this is his way of saying that I will never have a life of my own."

"But that's not fair," Joey said indignantly while the others nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah, well my big brother isn't really a fair person," Mokuba said. "Well you can't really blame him after the rough upbringing he had trying to protect me from our stepfather. He just wants the business to carry on and I respect him for that I guess."

The other 4 boys were silent as they took in this piece of information.

Yugi tried to lighten the mood. "So what else did you do while in Tokyo?"

This time Mokuba smiled, albeit sadly. "Well I did have a relationship with this guy called Liam for about a year."

Yami chose this moment to choke on a piece of his food. After he had calmed his hacking cough and had gotten over both Tristan and Joey hitting him on the back so hard he thought he would bring up his lungs, Yami turned to Mokuba. "What? You had a relationship with another guy?" The others looked at him strangely, so he added to his question "in just two years?"

Mokuba blushed. "Yeah, well we had known each other as friends for a while before we actually hooked up. It all started when Liam wanted to know how to kiss…" This time Yami choked on his drink. Mokuba frowned at him curiously before continuing his story. "See, Liam is bisexual. He claimed he had a crush on this girl and wanted to impress her if he got the courage to ask her out." Here, Mokuba smiled wistfully and Yami had to fight the urge to scowl. "I showed him what to do and he deepened it. It turned out that he had made that up and actually had a crush on me and just wanted an excuse to kiss me."

"That actually sounds, dare I say it? Cute" Joey said disbelievingly.

Yugi smiled. "So why did you break up?"

Mokuba let out a short bark of laughter. "He cheated on me with that girl he claimed to have a crush on in the first place. Ironic, huh?"

Yami was livid. How dare this boy hurt Mokuba like that. What gave this _Liam _the right to hurt his Mokuba. It was just… wait. Hold the phone. Did Yami just say _his _Mokuba? Good God, the boy had only been here for two days and already he was acting possessive of him. But Yami was still angry…

"Sooo" Yugi said slowly that afternoon while he and his brother sat down to the television. "What do you think of Mokuba?" Yugi asked, smirking.

Yami's eyes widened minutely and momentarily before he managed to stutter out an answer. "What do you mean? I - I liked him when he was here two years ago and I like him now."

Yugi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. God, his brother was clueless! "No, what I mean is do you like him - you know a lot?"

Yami turned to Yugi and tried to raise a dignified eyebrow, but was still blushing like crazy. "I don't know what you're trying to get at Yugi."

This time Yugi really did roll his eyes. "Oh come on Yami. I saw how you reacted when he told us about Liam. I was surprised that you could actually keep your anger contained. And how about yesterday when he tweaked your nose, hmm?" Yugi asked slyly.

"Yes, I blushed. But that was only because I was surprised by the nose flicking."

"Yeah, and because Mokuba touched you. Face it Yami. You're head over tit for Mokuba."

"I'm not. It was a… head over tit?" Yugi shrugged. "Anyway, it was a normal reaction to being surprised."

Yugi knew he was somehow getting through to his brother. "Look. Even if you do like him in that way, it doesn't matter you know."

"I know that it doesn't matter. Its just Kaiba I'm thinking about," Yami said.

"What, have you got a crush on him too?" Yugi asked innocently smiling.

Yami looked across at his brother's smiling face. "No. What I mean is that, well, Mokuba obviously told Kaiba about this thing with Liam in Tokyo. Kaiba probably had the urge to beat the guy into a bloody pulp. Not that I would blame him, but I'm not really in the mood to be beaten into a bloody pulp right now if Kaiba gets the wrong idea."

"Yami, Kaiba knows that you would never do anything to hurt his little brother. And Mokuba knows that too. You just have to talk to them."

Yami didn't answer and instead stared at the carpet.

"Yami, I don't know what else to say to you," Yugi said, sounding exasperated and tired. "Please just talk to Mokuba. He may actually feel the same way about you."

This time Yami did meet Yugi's eyes. "I can't."

Please review chapter 2 and I hope to get chapter 3 up soon, but school starts on Monday, so there may be a delay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, my devoted readers, if in fact I have any after not updating in almost two weeks! Sorry! Anyway, thamks for the reviews and I'm glad that you like Yami, Pysche. I was a bit worried about making him too OOC, but seeing the praise, I am reassured and happy. Ahh...

Anyway, welcome to Chapter 3 in which I will introduce Bakura, and mention Ryou, Marik and Malik.

Please read review and enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 3**

"ALRIGHT. LISTEN UP YOU BUNCH OF WUSSES!" Mr. Kadamouchi, the P.E teacher always made it a point to yell at all of his students. Said it toughened them up. Of course he didn't see the ones who went running off in tears to the changing rooms, but… "I DON'T LIKE YOU AND YOU DON'T LIKE ME, BUT I AM GONNA GET YOU STRONG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A REPEAT OF THE 1998 DOMINO HIGH SPORTS DAY FIASCO!"

Yami vaguely remembered being told about the fiasco by one of the seniors who had just left. Apparently Mr. Kadamouchi had trained this one guy all year to be the best at almost everything when it came to the Sports' Day. Unfortunately he hadn't trained hard enough and the poor guy failed at almost everything. Lets just say that it wasn't pretty.

Yami was bought back to the present when he saw Mr. Kadamouchi launch his face into Joey's who was standing right beside Yami.

"WHAT IS THIS NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER OF, WHEELER?" the demented teacher demanded.

"Another 1998 Domino High Sports Day Fiasco, sir," Joey replied, looking a bit scared.

"CORRECT!" Mr. Kadamouchi yelled.

As he walked off, Joey wiped some spit off of his face when the teacher had yelled at him. Yami and Joey heard Kaiba snigger next to them and Joey growled.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, (for Yami at least) the argument between the two was stopped when Kadamouchi returned.

"MOTO!" he screamed right behind the said teen. Yami had a sudden urge to shout "Sir, yes sir!" out but resisted. "I want you to run a lap of the field once," the teacher said. Yami groaned and was about to set off, when he noticed the other boys weren't following him. "On your own," Kadamouchi whispered in a sinister voice.

Yami jogged off, knowing it was impossible to even think about arguing with the P.E teacher. P.E shouldn't stand for Physical Education when it came to Mr. Kadamouchi's class. It should stand for Public Embarrassment.

Anyway, Yami jogged off, grumbling to himself all the way though. "Stupid P.E teacher. Making me run all the way around the field by myself." He muttered some curses and damned the said teacher to hell for all eternity before he was satisfied and looked up at the surroundings, still running of course.

His eyes widened when he saw Mokuba. The young teen was walking along the stands of the school field. Yami was so distracted he didn't even wonder why it was that Mokuba was out of class.

His eyes narrowed again when he saw another boy, about the same age as Mokuba, walking along with him. Who was that boy? Him and Mokuba seemed pretty friendly. Yami frowned when he saw and heard Mokuba laugh at the boy, no wait with the boy. What got Yami even angrier was the fact that it wasn't a polite laugh. It wasn't one of those laughs that you gave only to make someone feel better about their jokes. Nor was it one to suck up to the boss to get him to like you by laughing at one of his lame jokes. No. This one was real. And it bothered Yami to say the least. Hmm, wonder who that other boy was? Yami would just have to ask Yugi who he - "GAH!" - was.

Yami, being the intelligent being that he was, had failed to look where he was going and so, inevitably he stumbled in one of the many potholes that were on the grassy school field and fell.

Yami, now blushing hotly, looked up and saw Mokuba running towards him, his face creased in concern.

"Yami, are you okay?" Mokuba yelled. Yami stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mokuba," he replied, still blushing.

"Are you sure? If you hurt yourself I could take you to the nurse you know. I don't mind."

"No really Mokuba. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you're really sure…" Yami nodded his head affirmatively and Mokuba smiled and walked off in the direction he had just come.

Yami could not help tilting his head just a bit and admiring the lovely view he had of Mokuba's -

"MOTO!" Yami quite literally jumped out of his skin when Mr. Kadamouchi's face appeared where Mokuba's butt should have been. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" he demanded of Yami, who was more than just a little dazed.

Yami turned when he saw the rest of the class running towards him, some of them sniggering. "Uh, I got a bit distracted, sir," Yami replied quietly.

Mr. Kadamouchi looked back to the stands and saw that Mokuba was still there. "A word to the wise, Moto," Kadamouchi whispered menacingly. "Leave your social life and your P.E life in two separate places. If I see you getting distracted again…" he left it at that just to keep Yami's imagination reeling. And it worked. Yami gulped. Hard. Visibly.

The rest of the class walked off, but despite Mr. Kadamouchi's warning, still could not help looking back at the stands. Mokuba and the mysterious boy had gone.

* * *

After the torture lesson, which the government were cunningly calling P.E, and the boys had gotten changed, Yami contemplated actually talking to Mokuba about the way he felt for him. You know, get in there first and all that jazz (A/N personal phrase of mine!). But what could he say to the teen? "Hi Mokuba. I just wanted to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you and last night I even dreamt about you." Oh yeah, that would get the ball rolling.

No, he needed a strategy; a plan if you will. And now all he needed to do was form one.

"Oi, Yami!" a pencil coming into contact with his head bought Yami away from his thoughts.

"Ow. What was that for?" he demanded of the boy sitting next to him. They were in Science. Physics to be exact, the most boring and vile science on the face of the earth.

Yami whirled round to one of his close friends, Bakura Mahony. Bakura had recently moved from England with his cousin, Ryou. They had settled in quite well and Yami and Bakura had immediately taken a liking to each other, as had Yugi and Ryou.

"You were spacing out again. What is wrong with you?"

Yami looked away and sighed. "Bakura, what would you do if you liked someone and wanted to tell them how you feel, but didn't know what to say or when to say it?" Bakura looked stunned for a minute before answering with a question of his own.

"Alright, who is it that you like?" he asked smirking.

"I don't want to tell you. Can you help me? I mean, how did you do it when you confessed to Marik?"

Marik was one of the boys who had moved to Domino from Egypt with his twin brother, Malik, just one week after Bakura and Ryou had moved here. A few weeks after their arrival, Yami found out in the most graphic of ways that the two were going out when he walked in the boys' toilets and saw... Ugh, he didn't even want to think about it now. Lets just say that he never knew that Bakura was so flexible.

"Well, I didn't actually say anything. After all actions speak louder than words."

Yami stared, wide-eyed at one of his best friends. "What did you do? Actually, I don't think that I really want to know."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Yami, I just kissed him." Bakura answered, thwacking his friend on the head.

"Oh," Yami blushed. "But I can't do that to who I fancy."

"Why not?"

"I think he may be with someone else."

"Ouch. How do you know?"

Yami looked at his desk, finding it incredibly interesting. "I saw him with another guy while I was in P.E and they looked really close. And I don't just mean 'spiritually'. If the other guy was any closer he would be practically rubbing up against him." Yami looked up when he heard Bakura laughing, not caring if he was making an exhibition of himself in front of the entire class.

"That's the reason you think he's with another boy?" Bakura laughed again.

"Don't laugh, 'Kura," Yami whined, using the nickname only he, Marik and Ryou were allowed to use. "This is serious."

Bakura laughed some more before sobering. He looked at Yami. "Yami, just because two guys are talking does not mean that they are together. I mean you and I talk all the time, don't we?"

"I know, but you don't understand. They looked really close and happy and…"

Yami was cut off when Bakura kissed him softly on the lips. "'Kura, what the hell was that for!"

"To show you that just because two guys are close does not mean that they are going out or that they have the hots for one another. You didn't feel anything that time, right?" Yami shook his head and Bakura continued. "See, I didn't either, which proves my theory," Bakura smiled smugly.

Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head, but thanked his friend nevertheless.

"No problem, Yami," Bakura answered. The bell rang for lunch and the students packed their things away. "Just promise me one thing. Well two things actually." Bakura requested before they left. Yami nodded his head for him to continue. "You have to tell this guy how you feel," Yami nodded reluctantly at this, and waited for Bakura to carry on. "And two. If it doesn't work out, you have to come and have a threesome with me and Marik sometime."

Bakura kept a perfectly straight face, and Yami blushed, thinkingthe otherto be serious.

However, seeing Yami's blush, Bakura couldn't help but burst into laughter, to which Yami thwacked him upside the head. "You idiot," Yami shouted, but couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

* * *

Woop, dere it is! Please review and make me happy. Just to let you know, I'm thinking that next chapter will be Mokuba and Yami's first kiss, so stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know I owe you guys something after not updating in...ages. But I do have excuses. Wait for it: okay, I have GCSE exams coming up in about 3 weeks, I have the prom to think about, and me and my friends were busy organising transport, and I have the dreaded French oral exams coming up on Monday! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Anyway, I know this chappie is shorter, but Mokuba and Yami do kiss! And thankies to everyone who reviewed, or are gonna review. Keep 'em coming!

Warning: A boy/boy kiss scene coming up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 4

"…so anyway, the guy says 'that's not 710, that says OIL'!" (1) the group burst out laughing at Joey's joke.

Joey was still laughing when he turned to Yami who was sitting looking rather solemn with the group at lunchtime.

"What's up, Yami?" Joey asked. "Didn't you get the joke? See, the…"

"No, Joey, I got it," Yami answered before his friend could finish his explanation.

"So, what's wrong then?" Joey asked again.

"Nothing," Yami answered simply. In truth he was still thinking about what Bakura had said, and was also a bit peeved with the fact that Mokuba wasn't there with them that lunchtime like he normally was now-a-days.

"Yami," Yugi's voice that was normally soft was stern and it bought Yami out of his thoughts. "Can I speak to you over there for a second?" Yugi pointed to the table where the dinner utensils were kept.

Yami nodded, and got up, following Yugi.

Yugi spoke first as soon as they stopped. "Bakura told me about the talk you and him had in Physics. Yami, he's right. You have to talk to him. Look at me when I'm speaking to you, damn it!"

Yami immediately looked up from the ground and frowned at his younger brother. "Yugi, language!" he scolded automatically.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh, please Yami, I've heard Joey say worse than that. Yami, please, you have to tell Mokuba how you feel. I haven't seen you looking so down since they cancelled 'Home and Away'(2)"

A few people turned around at the two when Yugi said that and looked at Yami strangely.

"Is that 'never talking about that again'?" Yami said, obviously annoyed.

Yugi chuckled lightly, then looked at his older brother seriously. "Yami, I swear to the gods that if you don't tell him, I will."

Yami looked at his brother, horrified. Okay, since when had he become so evilly manipulative? "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yeah? I think I saw Mokuba in the boys' cloakroom. It wouldn't take me long to go in there and tell him."

"Yugi Moto, I swear that if you weren't my little brother I would have killed you in the most painful way possible by now," Yami yelled, as he ran off to the cloakroom.

Yugi laughed some more at his brother's retreating back. "It's all good!" he said with a smile.

* * *

Yami entered the cloakroom, to see Mokuba with that same boy he had seen with him during his P.E lesson. Yep, they definitely looked friendly towards each other. Yami's eyes widened when he saw Mokuba lean forward and touch his lips softly to the other's. He felt his chest contract, and tried to take huge gulps of air, but it didn't make it to his lungs. Dismayed by the sight, Yami ran from the cloakroom.

* * *

Mokuba looked up when he heard the doors open, and saw Yami running out of the cloakroom like a mad rhino was on his heels. Mokuba bit his lip. 'Oh, gods, did he see that?' he thought frantically. He left the boy, who's lips he had just kissed, and went running after Yami.

* * *

Yami ran into the boys' toilets for no particular reason. He leant on the white sinks and finally managed to gulp down some air. He felt his eyes start to sting with tears and blinked them back, before swallowing the lump that had gathered in his throat.

'Why did I have to see that?' he thought. 'No,' he corrected himself. 'It was better that I saw that instead of chasing after someone that was out of reach.'

The realisation came rushing to Yami and this bought on the tears once again, but which he forbade to fall.

* * *

Mokuba threw open the doors of the boys' toilets. Why Yami had to decide to come in here was beyond him.

He found Yami leaning on the sinks, the palm of his hands braced upon the white edge as if holding on for dear life.

Yami looked up when the doors opened, and Mokuba saw pain, anger, confusion and… fear in those crimson eyes.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, and Mokuba heard the emotions that were already portrayed in Yami's eyes.

"Yami, please hear me out" Mokuba started. "That, what you saw in there, was not what it seemed." Yami opened his mouth to answer with a witty comeback, but Mokuba wouldn't let him. "That guy was just a friend. And he's straight. He only wanted me to show him how to kiss 'cause he didn't know how, and he and his girlfriend are going on their third date tonight."

Yami's eyes widened a bit. "Mokuba, why did you do that after what you told us about that guy Liam back in Tokyo?"

"Yami, I would never let myself be deceived like that again. And besides," Mokuba finished quietly, "this guy already knows that I like someone."

Yami tried to turn away from the object of his desires, but he couldn't. Mokuba walked towards Yami slowly. When he was only a few steps from Yami, he cupped his face in both hands.

"Mokuba, we can't…" Yami started, but Mokuba silenced him with a soft kiss. It was only a chaste kiss, but Yami still had shivers running up and down his spine.

Mokuba smiled and united their lips again, closing his eyes when he saw Yami close his.

This kiss was more passionate. Mokuba lowered his arms to wrap them around Yami's waist, while Yami's arms wound around Mokuba's neck.

The kiss was deepened by Mokuba running his tongue along Yami's lips, and was immediately granted access to the warm, wet cavern of the other.

Yami moaned deep in his throat when he felt Mokuba explore every part of his mouth, making bolts of lightning pass through him.

The kiss finally ended from lack of air, and both boys were panting heavily.

Mokuba leant his forehead on Yami's before finding breath with which to speak.

"Yami," he murmured. "I love you."

Of course Yami already knew that he was the one Mokuba had feelings for, judging by that kiss, but love?

"I know I have only known you a while since I came back," Mokuba explained. "But even before I left to go to Tokyo, you were always someone I admired, respected and looked up to. When I came back and saw you again, I realised that although those feelings were still there, love was there also."

Mokuba closed his eyes, and hoped that Yami felt the same. That he hadn't messed up before anything could truly start between them.

He got his answer when Yami whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Mokuba." Yami joined his and Mokuba's lips in a kiss in which he, Yami, put all his feelings.

However, this retelling of passion was not to last, as Mokuba heard a gasp behind them. He broke the kiss off and turned his head, while Yami looked over Mokuba's shoulder, to see the intruder. Both boys' eyes widened.

There in the doorway were Yugi, Joey and Seto.

* * *

Gasp Dun dun!

Phew, well its a relief to get that over with. Please review to tell me how I did on my first kiss scene :)

A/N (1) This is an actual joke: a blonde walks into a garage and says, what does 710 mean? The guy looks at it and says 'that's not 710, that's OIL!' Sorry to all blonde type people out there. I am not in anyway prejudice. In fact, two of my best friends are blonde!

(2) 'Home and Away' is an Australian (did I spell that right?) soap opera. I don't own it!

Read and review people, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

To all my devoted readers, if in fact I have any, I am sorry for the looong wait for an update.

I use the name Seto here instead of Kaiba for some reason. Hope no one minds.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chapter 5

Yami and Mokuba stared at Yugi, Joey and Seto. Yugi, Joey and Seto stared at Yami and Mokuba.

The silence seemed to go on forever until it was broken with Seto's yell of: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Everyone jumped at least a foot in the air. Never had Seto Kaiba shouted that loud before. He was usually so… well calm wasn't a word for what he was. It just seemed as though nothing at all fazed him. Until now.

Surprisingly it was Yugi who tried to calm the young man down. "Kaiba, calm down," he said with a commanding voice that no one had heard from the teenager before. "I know this must have come as a shock-" Seto snorted "-but you have to try not to lose your head."

The big vein in Seto's head that looked ready to pop went down a bit, but the Kaiba brother was still seething over what he had saw. He muttered words that sounded vaguely like "I'll kill him" under his breath.

After his unexpected display of demand, Yugi turned to Joey, who still stood in the bathroom door. His best friend had gone a little pale at seeing Yami and Mokuba kissing so passionately.

Joey raised a shaky hand and pointed at Yami and Mokuba. He obviously decided that he couldn't say anything sensible, or even coherent, at the moment, so lowered his hand again, and settled for looking shocked.

Yugi shook his head in amusement and then turned to his brother and the young Kaiba who were still embraced, not able to move from shock.

"Even though I am glad that you two are together," Yugi began. "Do you think you could have at least found a more private place to show your feelings towards one another?" Yami and Mokuba blushed at Yugi's words.

Mokuba looked past Yugi's shoulder to his older brother. Seto was still seething, probably trying to blow off some steam before he spoke to Mokuba. The said teen released his new boyfriend.

"Seto?" he questioned quietly. His brother looked up. Under the cold blue gaze of his elder sibling, Mokuba suddenly found himself with nothing to say.

Never before had he been intimidated by his brother. He couldn't see why people were so afraid of him. All Seto had ever been to Mokuba was a loving brother.

Now though, he understood why people cringed when Seto looked at them. His blue eyes seemed to bore through Mokuba's soul, and the young one became rather scared of what his brother was capable of.

"Seto," the young man tried again. "I am sorry that you had to find out that me and Yami were together this way-" Seto's eye twitched when he said this "-and I know that I promised I would not keep anything from you again, after the whole Liam incident. But it was because of that that I had to keep my feelings for Yami a secret from you."

Seto breathed deeply after his little brother's speech. "Mokie," Seto said, calling his brother by the nickname he hadn't used since they were kids. "You know that all I want is for you to be happy, but… little brother, I just can't…" Seto stumbled over his words trying to find the right thing to say. "I just don't want you to be hurt again."

Seto was there when his little brother had been betrayed by his so called boyfriend Liam. He had seen how hurt his little brother had been, and he wanted to avoid it again at any costs.

"Seto, you know Yami wouldn't hurt me," Mokuba said, bringing his brother out of his thoughts. "I know that you and him aren't the best of friends or anything-" snorts from both Seto and Yami at this statement "-but you know him well enough to know that he would never hurt me in any way."

"I just can't take that chance, Mokuba," Seto sighed. Part of him knew that his brother was talking sense; knew that Yami wasn't the sort to just break people's hearts. However, another part of Seto wanted to keep Mokuba wrapped in a protective bubble.

Mokuba looked at his brother. He could just see the cogs in his brain turning, trying to come to some kind of solution. He knew though that it wouldn't be in his favour. Seto always put family first, and right now, Mokuba was the only family Seto had, and vice versa. He knew that Seto had taken a vow when they were little, after their parents died, that he would always put Mokuba first and had his little brother's best intentions at heart.

But that didn't always work out so well for Mokuba.

Seto's eyes became focused again when he had finished thinking things through. Mokuba looked at his brother, hoping for the best, expecting the worst.

"Mokuba," Seto began. "I don't want you to be hurt any more. And I know that someway you are going to be hurt by being in this relationship with Yami. I am sorry, but I am forbidding you to see Yami again."

All the occupants in the bathroom - except Joey who was still out of it - stared in shock at the older Kaiba brother.

Mokuba spluttered indignantly. "What! You're forbidding me! Seto do you have any idea how 18th century that sounds! I thought you wanted what was best for me!"

"I do, Mokuba," Seto said. "That's why I'm doing this. So you don't get hurt."

"But Seto, you're hurting me by not letting me be with Yami." Mokuba shook his head at his brother's screwed up logic.

Seto turned his head away, signifying that the discussion was over, but Yami couldn't stand for that.

"Kaiba, don't be ridiculous," Yami said, speaking for the first time since the interruption. "You can't just do this to Mokuba. He's a young man who deserves to make his own decisions."

Seto glared at him. "This does not concern you Yami. You cannot tell me what is best for my little brother. I know you have a young sibling of your own, but Yugi has never been hurt before. You have yet to see your little brother in pain, Yami. But I have seen it, and it is something that I do not want to experience again."

Seto turned to his brother. "Mokuba, we're leaving." With that last statement, Seto turned on his heel, grabbed Mokuba's hand, and proceeded to drag him out of the school toilets.

"Yami!" Mokuba cried, trying to grab his boyfriend's outstretched hand.

Yami looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

And the door closed behind them.

* * *

"Seto! Let go of me!" Mokuba yelled, outraged by his brother's actions. Seto still didn't let go of Mokuba's hand. "Seto, I swear to God if you don't let go of me now…"

What Mokuba would have done to Seto was left undiscovered, as the elder Kaiba let go of his hand immediately. He didn't face his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Seto?" Mokuba shouted, rubbing his fingers which Seto had squeezed while he was 'kidnapping' him.

Seto still didn't face his little brother, but murmured something under his breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Mokuba said, voice still raised. "You taught me to face someone when talking to them, Seto," Mokuba reminded him. "Anyway, I think its just common courtesy to look at your little brother whose heart you just broke when you're talking to him."

Mokuba knew that he was being a bit extreme with Seto, but it was the only way to get a reaction out of his brother if he was being uncooperative.

Sure enough, Seto whirled around to face Mokuba as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Mokuba, I know you're just saying that to make me feel guilty, and its not working," Seto informed the young man. It wasn't a complete lie. He still stood by what he said before, but what Mokuba just said pulled at his heartstrings just a little bit.

"I don't believe you," Mokuba said, voice lowering. "I don't believe that my own brother would ruin the only time I have been truly happy in a long while."

Seto frowned. "Mokuba Kaiba, don't you give me that. Do you remember the last time you told me that you were truly happy? It was when Liam told you that he loved you. Now, you tell me, if the roles were reversed, what would you do in my position?"

Mokuba said nothing.

"Didn't think you would have an answer for that," Seto said. Once again, he spun on his heel and walked away, but this time did not bring Mokuba with him.

* * *

"I cannot believe how unreasonable he's being!" Yami yelled, finding his voice eventually after Seto had dragged Mokuba off into the blue yonder. "I mean, I know he's Mokuba's brother and all, but don't you think he's going a bit too far with the whole making decisions and forbidding Mokuba to see me thing!"

Yami, Yugi and Joey were still in the toilets after the argument between the Kaiba brothers. Joey had eventually come out of his stupor, but had to be filled in about what had happened. While Yami was trying to chill out, Yugi explained to Joey what happened.

"You agree with me though, don't you Yugi?" Yami asked his younger brother.

Yugi cringed and said, "um."

"Um!" Yami almost screeched. "What the hell is 'um' supposed to be!"

"Yami, don't have a fit okay?" Yugi started. "But I just think that Kaiba had a point about him not wanting Mokuba hurt."

"What the hell!" Yami screamed. "You're not supposed to side with him. He's the enemy!"

Yugi put his hand to his forehead. "Oh for crying out loud! Yami, listen to me. Kaiba is an older brother. He's bound to be protective of Mokuba isn't he? I'm not saying that I'm 'siding with him'. I'm just saying that I understand what he's saying."

Yami groaned. "Joey, you agree with me right?"

Both Moto brothers looked at Joey expectantly, the said boy looking utterly befuddled. "Uh…"

"Yami, you can't bring Joey into this," Yugi said, and Joey breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, I don't know what to say to you. Just… chill out for a while, okay?"

Yami frowned. "Chill out. Pah!" Yugi shook his head and left Yami in the toilets, Joey on his heels.

* * *

Well, there it is. Sorry if anyone thought it was slow going.

Oh, small A/N here. I had a review some time ago that said something along the lines that Seto would really freak out about Mokie and Yami, especially if he didn't knw Mokie was gay, but he does, and he knows all about the whole Liam incident, which is why Seto is so protective over Mokie.

Please review. I'm glad people are liking the story so far. No flames though!


End file.
